


Let go

by FSvltzmvn



Series: Thought Dump [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartbreak, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSvltzmvn/pseuds/FSvltzmvn
Summary: 414 words on how much it hurts to see the person you love move on from you? Can you call it moving on when they were even yours? Anyway, weed gets you high and makes you think, sad thoughts, but it makes you think.(I've just started to get into writing again so bear with me because I'm a little rusty AND English is not my first language, so please let me know it there's any mistakes.Also, don't forget to comment, constructive criticism is welcome, as well as prompts.)
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Thought Dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707031
Kudos: 14





	Let go

* * *

Honestly, there’s something about her that I can’t let go...

And I have no idea what it is.

Maybe it’s the way she presents herself with confidence, maybe it’s the way she acts with the people she trusts, maybe it’s the way she speaks with only truth spilling from her lips or maybe it’s the way her eyes search for me in a crowded room.

She presents herself with confidence, I already knew that because I saw her everyday and that’s what caught my eye, but nothing could have prepared me for that night when I saw her leaning against a hood of a car, waiting for me. I was nervous, that’s for sure, and when I approached her she glanced up from her phone, where she was sending me yet another text, and at that moment, the street lights hit her in a way that made her look even more beautiful… astonishing even.

That’s something I’ll have a hard time forgetting.

I wouldn’t go as far as saying that she trusted me blindly, she trusted me enough to act around me the same way that she acted around her friends, and I was fine with that, it meant she saws me as something more, no longer as a stranger.

I could be totally wrong, but I felt like whenever she was talking to me she was always speaking true, no matter what we were talking about. Again, I could be totally wrong. Right now, I wouldn’t know because I haven’t said a word to her in a long time, and it’s not like she tried either.

I walked away, from nothing that could have been something, and she let me.

She let me and yet, whenever we are in the same crowded room her eyes still search for me like they did before. Maybe she’s searching to see if I still look at her with happiness in my eyes, I’m neutral now, I’m a mix of hurt and anger actually. But she doesn’t get to know that. So, I look at her the same way I look at the other people I don’t know, in reality, I think I never really knew her.

There’s still something about her that I can’t let go, even after all the hurt she put me through.

She made me feel unwanted and like I was waiting around for nothing…

That’s over.

Right now, all I want is to figure out what that “something” is,

And let go.


End file.
